


Post Freedom

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Im sorry for the people waiting for my solkat fic to update, enjoy, really tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at<br/>the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Post Freedom

Lapis Lazuli, a cracked gem, sits at the bottom of the ocean. It had only been minutes since she'd left her only friend in a very very long time and engulfed herself in water. She had tried to convince Steven how dangerous and untrustworthy The Crystal Gems are. But he doesn't know what they've done. He'll never understand how they betrayed their Homeworld.

Thoughts of Homeworld creep into Lapis' mind. She remembers her home there, still. After thousands of years, she still remembers how everything there looks. She remembers the friends she had before the war, the gems she met that were lost in battle. She remembers each of their faces, and the sound of all their voices. Lapis curls up, hugging her knees and hundreds of thousands of feet under Beach City's ocean. She clears her mind, closing the eyes that may never return to normal. Fish swim by her, all shapes and sizes. The water currents rushing past her.

She loves the ocean. She loves swimming, feeling the cool water against her, hearing the waves and the wildlife, everything. Especially on Earth. If there was one thing she loved about Earth, it'd be their ocean. This is the first shes been in the water in her usual form, instead of a mirror. The water here is much cooler, even more so at the bottom. Its much heavier at the bottom, she'll admit, but it isn't anything she can't handle.

Lapis lets her eyes drift upward, the surface of the water at a perfect distance. The moon is left as a small white blur in the sky. She feels like if she just reached out, she could grab it and it'd be hers. She thinks of her own sky, back at home.

Home. The word alone brought even the smallest of comfort. The word sounded warm, and safe. A place where you could rest and not worry about a single thing. It only proves to depress Lapis the more she lingers on the thought. She lifts her hand and glides it through the water, her cerulean skin nearly invisible in the darkness. The universe feels like it's completely stopped in time. As if she could just sit down here and wallow in her problems for the rest of eternity. But that's not the plan.

Lapis uses the water to push herself up to the surface until shes on the balls of her feet, standing on the water. She's dripping wet, each drop falling from her hair or clothes into the water and forming almost hypnotic ripples that tickle her feet. She surveys the area around her. Nothing but open water as far as the eye can see. It's mystifying. The moon looks closer and much bigger.

  
For a split second, she loses concentration, falling into the water and being surrounded in an instant. In her panic, she shoots back up, forming a small pillar under her feet that couldn't be higher then a couple yards tall.

Wait...

Lapis pulls the single pillar up higher, making it wider under her. When she looks up at the sky, its like she's can see Homeworld from where shes standing. This could work. This could definitely work! There's plenty of water in this ocean alone, if she can just stretch it far enough, she could make it out of here.

She could go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
